


Aoba Seragaki's Wild Pasting Adventure feat. Noiz

by Cat_magics



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Gen, nipples + toothpaste combo, pasting, toothpaste going on nipples, toothpasting, very small drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_magics/pseuds/Cat_magics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so like a year ago i got an anon on tumblr, "Have you ever tried pasting? It's when you rub toothpaste on your nipples and get high off the tingly sensation".  anyway, pasting has become a kind of Modern Miracle to my friends and i, like, who even does that right? haha what the heck! thats so wacky! anyway if youve ever wanted to read about aoba seragaki putting toothpaste on his nips youve come to the right place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aoba Seragaki's Wild Pasting Adventure feat. Noiz

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by tumblr user oyasumiseki she keep me worm  
> (for some reason the fic isnt being indented on ao3 even though i put in indents and tried to edit the text multiple times?? i added breaks between paragraphs to make it readable lmao sorry for no indents)

_"What the fuck am I doing?"_

Aoba stared at the toothpaste, conflicted. It wasn't something he had seriously considered at first, and he doubted he would have even heard of this if not for Noiz. Whatever "this" was. Noiz had referred to it as "pasting", but Aoba couldn't bring himself to say such a silly word out loud. Who even came up with this kind of thing? Maybe a drunk college kid, maybe someone like Noiz.

After a few seconds of hesitation, Aoba reached towards the slim tube. Running his thumb over the bumpy cap, he looked over and made sure the door was locked with a thick pile of books piled in front of it. This was it. He had to prove Noiz wrong. Of course it wouldn't work -- who could even get high off toothpaste, of all things? And in such a depraved manner, too. Like, he wasn’t just innocently sniffing it or anything; he was straight up rubbing this on his nipples. But, to tell the truth, he was just a very small bit curious, very deep down. Aoba Seragaki would never admit this to another human being, or even to an Allmate, but he was curious about pasting. 

Setting the cap and toothpaste down on the counter, he stripped off his shirt and hung it on a hook. A deep breath followed, before Aoba finally began to squeeze the toothpaste onto his fingers. Slowly, a small yet nagging thought appeared inside his mind. Would this sting? Noiz said it all had to do with a "tingly" feeling, but how would Noiz even know? Had he even done this before? Was this common? Like, if the kid was just bored one day and didn’t have anything to “hack” or whatever, would he just get some toothpaste and go for it? More importantly, if Noiz was speaking from personal experience, it would take a lot for him to feel anything. Suddenly, Aoba feared for the safety of his nipples. On the other hand, Noiz still had alright looking nipples. Like, they weren't singed off or anything, so it couldn't be too bad? 

He’d feel kinda bad if he just gave up, though. You never know unless you try and all that. Bringing one hand to his chest he gently began rubbing the paste over his nipple. It didn't even feel that bad? Just a weird, new feeling. He did feel a bit gross, but Aoba figured he could just take a shower later. 

As his fingers closed around his other nipple, though, he began to feel a small prickle.  
"Hm, well. At least I did it right, I guess".

However, the prickle quickly spread across his chest, beginning to feel like more of a burn. Was this alright? Noiz had told him about tingling, not burning. Apparently, what felt like a mild annoyance to Noiz felt like an actual burn to Aoba. His hands flew to the nipples as the burn got steadily worse. This had been a mistake from the start, and Aoba knew it. Hell, even Noiz knew it. Even Ren probably knew it. Not that Aoba had told Ren about this or anything. “Hey, what’s up Ren, by the way, I’m going to go put some toothpaste on my nipples because Noiz told me to! See ya!”

By this point, the burning had gotten unbearable. Those poor uke nipples.  
"Ah, fuck!!"  
Flinging the toothpaste off said poor uke nipples in a wild frenzy, Aoba scrambled to turn on the cold water. However, after throwing a handful of water at his chest, Aoba realized this was stupid. Throwing open the shower door, he turned on the stream of water and got in, still wearing a pair of boxer shorts. The cold water ran over his ever-burning nipples, providing Aoba with a relief heretofore unknown to man. Running his hands through wet hair and down his chest, Aoba thanked the nipple gods. He was soothed, and he was going to be alright, although in retrospect this had been a terrible decision. Should he even yell at Noiz about this? If he did, the younger man would know that Aoba had actually tried it. In all likelihood, this had been a very rude prank, and he'd rather spend eternity in nipple hell than admit he'd fallen for it.  
It was then that Aoba heard a knock on the door. "Oy, you alive? I heard a scream, was that you?"

SHit FUc god dman . ,dan m. NOIZ  
"Noiz, how the hell did you get in here??"  
"The door was open."  
"That doesn't mean you have a free pass to sneak up on me!! Weirdo."  
"Whatever, I wasn't going to say anything until you screamed. Why’d you do that, anyway? Burn your nipples off or some shit?"  
He knew. This man knew that yes, Aoba had burned his fucking nipples off trying to get high with toothpaste. And it was all his own suggestion, too. Noiz had got him good.  
To make it worse, Aoba stuttered before he could stop himself, effectively giving away the truth.  
"Holy shit, you actually did it? Looks like you know how to have fun after all."  
"Go away"  
"Nah"  
"Noiz!!"  
"How are the nipples"  
"NOIZ!!"  
After a good twenty minutes, Noiz had given up. Aoba had simply stopped responding. He decided his work was temporarily done here, and left quietly. However, this certainly wasn't the end.  
Weeks later, Aoba was relaxing in his room when he heard Tae calling him downstairs.  
"Aoba, there's another package for you!"

He sighed a sigh full of melancholy and sadness. He had seen better days, the glorious days before the constant stream of packages. Now, hardly a few days could pass before another box arrived in the mail. The contents were always the same, too, and although the sender remained marked as anonymous, Aoba knew there was only one man it could be.  
Taking the box upstairs and setting it on his bed, he looked at it for a few seconds, annoyed but also mildly impressed. The dedication at play here was astounding. As he opened the box, he confirmed the contents to be almost exactly the same as those of every previous package. An impressive amount of toothpaste tubes took up the majority of the box, with a note gently laid on top. Every time, the note said the same thing.  
"Paste with me."

This was literally the most dedication Noiz had put into anything since he wanted to challenge Aoba in rhyme. Noiz was one hundred percent dedicated to getting Aoba to paste with him. He had proof Aoba was up to the task, of course, and assumed he’d agree to do it again. With Noiz, of all people. Noiz, who must have nipples cast of iron and hellfire. “It’ll tingle a bit”, my ass. For now, Aoba was saving himself and his nipples the trouble. Maybe one day, Noiz could find someone to do this with, but it wouldn’t be him.


End file.
